My Rival Is My Best Friend
by Oh Hae Rin
Summary: Chap 3 is Up! Mianhae pernah membencimu, maaf pernah menganggapmu sebagai sainganku, maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti kau menjagaku. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku karena aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa malaikat tanpa sayap sepertimu
1. Chapter 1

My Rival Is My Best Friend

Cast :

• Min Yoon Gi

• Kim Soek Jin

• Kim Taehyung

• Joen Jung Kook

Mengapa tuhan membuat semuanya rumit?, mengapa Tuhan menakdirkan kita menjadi teman jika kita harus saling menyakiti?, awalnya aku hanya tidak menyukai sifatmu tapi entah mengapa semakin lama aku semakin membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu meskipun beberapa kali menolongku dalam segala hal ~ Min Yoon Gi

.

.

.

Masa berlibur telah usai, sekarang masa untuk orientasi siswa telah tiba. Min Yoon Gi atau yang biasa dipanggil Suga menyambutnya dengan bahagia terbukti dengan dengan senyum tipis yang selalu melekat diwajah tampannya.

Suga memasuki sekolah barunya, sekolah yang terbilang sangat elit-Bulletproof Junior High School- Suga memasuki sekolah tersebut dengan gaya angkuh khasnya dan tatapan tajam, mungkin siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menjadi salah sangka terhadapnya tapi Suga tidak peduli dia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Saat memasuki kelas, suasana bising langsung menyapanya semuanya sibuk mencari teman dan berkenalan satu sama lain tetapi Suga lebih memilih menyendiri dan mendengarkan musik.

Sampai saat telah selesainya masa orientasi siswa Suga belum punya teman satupun, tapi Suga tetap tidak peduli bahkan ia terkesan tidak ingin memiliki teman.

"Anyeong, aku Joen Jung Kook boleh aku duduk disini?"

"hmm.. Silahkan ini tempat umum" balas Suga acuh

"Namamu siapa? Dan kenapa engkau terkesan menyendiri?

"Min Yoon Gi kau boleh memanggilku Suga, yah seperti yang kau lihat aku lebih suka berteman dengan hpku dan musik favoritku bahkan mereka bisa mengertiku dibanding kebanyakan orang yang salah sangka dengan sikapku!" balas Suga sambil pergi meninggalkan Jungkook

"Jika itu alasanmu menyendiri, bolehkah aku menjadi teman pertamamu?"

"hm.. Terserah kau saja"

Semenjak perkenalan singkat itu Suga dan Jungkook menjadi sangat dekat bahkan tidak bisa terpisah, Jungkook sangat terbuka dengan Suga bahkan terkesan sangat ingin menjaga Suga, Suga sendiri dia tetap tertutup pada Jungkook bahkan dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada Jungkook karena menurutnya Jungkook kekanak-kanakan. Menurut Jungkook persahabatannya sangat indah bahkan ia tidak menyadari apa yang Suga rasakan dibalik persahabatan ini, setaunya hanya ada Suga yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kook~ie kajja kita kekantin!"

"Ne"

Sesampainya dia kantin, Suga mengambil tempat paling ujung sebagai tempat favoritnya. Sampai ada seseorang yang menghampiri kami dan mengajak kami makan bersama dia Kim Tae Hyung bahkan Taehyung bilang ingin menjadi sahabat kami karena melihat bagaimana cara kami mempertahankan persahabatan yang bisa dibilang berbeda sifat, Jungkook merasa dengan adanya Taehyung mungkin persahabatannya sedikit berwarna dan ternyata itu terbukti dengan perilaku Suga yang mulai berubah dia bisa tertawa dengan lepas berbeda jika sedang bersama Jungkook, hanya ada tawa yang dipaksakan tetapi Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook tidak tau apapun tentang Suga.

"Yoongi~ah, sebentar lagi kita liburan sekolah. Emm.. kau ingin kemana?"

"Entahlah mungkin hanya sekedar dirumah dan bersenang senang, wae taehyung?"

"Aniya, jika kau ingin kau bisa ikut aku berkemah bersama seseorang" ucap Taehyung misterius, yang dengan hebatnya bisa membuat Suga penasaran.

"Kau bercanda? Sejak kapan kau punya yeoja chingu? Setauku kau tak memiliki yeoja chingu! Siapa yang ingin menjadi yeoja chingumu? Kasihan sekali dia, memiliki namja teraneh sedunia" ucap Suga dengan tertawa dan membawa tasnya keluar kelas meninggalkan Taehyung

"Yak! Aku tidak bercanda dan dia bukan yeoja chinguku dia seorang namja yang paling kusayang tetapi mungkin tidak denganmu, kau selalu menatapnya tajam meskipun dia tersenyum kepadamu dan kaupun membuat senyum palsu untuknya tetapi ia tak pernah sadar akan hal itu" ucapan Taehyung sontak membuat Suga berhenti dan memandang tak mengerti, entah kenapa ucapan Taehyung membuatnya tersingung secara tidak langsung.

"Terserah kau lah, tapi aku akan mencoba ikut denganmu"

"Baiklah Yoongi-ah siapkan dirimu karena besok akan ada perjalanan berat dan jangan berbuat diluar batas saat kau bertemu dengannya!"

Suga pulang dengan perasaan kacau, mungkinkah yang dimaksud sahabat satu satunya itu adalah Joen Jungkook, entahlah dia selalu merasa bersalah saat bersama Jungkook, ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya secara tidak langsung melukai hati orang yang menganggapnya sahabat itu tetapi ego lagi lagi menguasai dirinya.

'Mianhae Jungkook-ah dan terimakasih telah menganggapku sahabatmu dan kumohon jika suatu saat kau mengetahui semuanya kau tidak akan membenciku balik atau bahkan pergi meninggalkanku dan Taehyung sendirian' batin Suga frustasi.

Hari perkemahan telah tiba dan Taehyung juga menjemputnya dengan pemuda yang duduk menyendiri diri dikursi belakang dan menghadap kearah jendela, tanpa Suga sadari dia menatap sinis Jungkook yang selama beberapa bulan ia jahui, ia sadar perbuatannya keterlaluan membenci seseorang yang tulus menyayangimu hanya karena sifatnya, sangat kekanak-kanakan kau Suga batin Taehyung

"Jadi seseorang yang kau maksud adalah Joen Jungkook?!" Jungkook yang menyendiri mendengar namanya dipanggilpun menoleh kesumber suara dan tersenyum saat mepihat kehadiran Suga

"Wah, Suga gumawo telah ikut dan membuat suasana ramai" ucap Jungkook dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar sedangkan Suga hanya tersenyum pahit saat melihat antusias pemuda bermaga Joen atas dirinya yang hadir itu. Tanpa Suga sadari setitik air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Jungkook melihat Suga yang dulu dan sekarang adalah orang yang memiliki raga sama tetapi hatinya telah berubah.

Malampun tiba, semuanya tertawa bahagia melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang sangat lucu juga semangatnya yang tidak pernah habis saat adanya suasana canggung.

"Chingu-ya lihat keatas langit bintangnya sangat indah, jika kalian ingin menjadi bintang kalian ingin menjadi yang mana dan sebutkan alasannya"

"aku ingin menjadi bintang yang paling terang karena aku terlihat bisa memimpin bimtang lainnya saat terjadi masalah" ucap Suga bangga

"Haha.. jika kau ingin menjadi bintang yang paling terang maka aku hanya ingin menjadi bintang yang biasa tetapi bisa terlihat indah dan kau Jungkook kau ingin menjadi yang mana?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi bintang yang tidak terlalu mencolok tetapi selalu bisa mendorong semangat bintang lain dan juga bintang yang paling indah karena dengan melihat mereka bahagia saja sudah membuatku berasa seperti disurga" semua terharu mendengar ucapan Jungkook termasuk Suga yang saat ini merasa hatinya tergores pisau yang tajam dan itu sakit sekali.

"Kau terlalu mulia Jungkook-ah, terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku"ucap Taehyung dan memeluk Jungkook seolah olah berkata 'biarkan seluruh dunia membencimu, maka akulah satu satunya orang yang menyayangimu', sedangkan Suga saat ini mulai berjalan pelan kearah Jungkook dan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat menyalurkan rasa gelisahnya saat ini dan juga ego yang dia bangun mulai sedikit runtuh

"Suga, terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku dan maafkan aku atas sifat kenak kanakanku" ucapan Jungkook membuat Suga terdiam.

"Tidak berterima kasih karena aku jauh lebih beruntung memilikimu" ucap Suga tulus

'Cuih, Min Yoon Gi kau manusia ternaif dimulut kau berkata manis tetapi hatimu busuk' batin Taehyung

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Rival Is My Best Friend

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening, mereka larut kedalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Suga menghancurkan suasana hening tersebut dengan ucapannya yang membuat Taehyung menatapnya tajam

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau pernah merasakan membenci sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah bisa membenci semua sahabatku karena sahabatku bagaikan permata yang mahal jadi aku akan menjaga sekuat tenagaku untuk melindunginya dan jika mereka terluka maka aku akan jauh lebih terluka dari mereka"

"Benarkah ?, jika kau mengetahui sahabatmu sendiri membencimu" pertanyaan Suga dengan spontan membuat Jungkook terdiam dan Taehyung semakin berpikir bagaimana untuk mengalihkan topik

"Ah .. Kenapa kita membahas ini bukankah kita sahabat? Kita tidak seharusnya membenci satu sama lain" ucap Taehyung berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka

"Aniya, aku tak akan membenci mereka karena bagaimanapun mereka telah mengisi hari-hariku dengan kenangan indah bahkan jika aku harus mengganti nyawaku sendiri demi rasa sayang mereka terhadapku maka aku akan melakukannya, dan jika mereka memyuruhku pergi maka aku akan kembali dan memeluk mereka dengan kedua tanganku sendiri meskipun kata orang itu tak mungkin "ucap Jungkook tegas

"Bagaimana jika orang yang membencimu ad .."

"Aish .. Sudahlah kenapa kita tetap membahas ini disini kita untuk liburan Yoongi-ah bukan untuk membahas masalah sahabat yang saling membenci" ucapan Taehyung membuat Suga berhenti berbicara dan membuka rahasia terbesarnya, Taehyung hanya ingin menjadi pelindung Jungkook dan menjadi penyelamat persahabatannya.

"Hmm .. kau benar Tae-ah bagaimana jika kita bermain api unggun, aku rasa ini benar benar seru"

"Baiklah, kajja kita buat bersama api unggunnya"

Taehyung dan Jungkook bertugas mencari kayu bakar seeangkan Suga berjaga ditenda sendirian. Pikiran Suga kacau semua karena ucapan Jungkook yang membuatnya sadar bahwa jika kita memiliki sahabat jangan pernah menjadi musuh atau menyakiti hatinya karena apa yang dia rasakan akan memjadi rasa kita juga.

'Mianhae Jungkook-ah aku berjanji akan menghapus kebencianku terhadapmu dan aku akan berbicara ini kepadamu aku berjanji, mianhae Jungkook'

Disisi lain Jungkook sedang tertawa bersama Taehyung, tapi tawa Jungkook tidak seperti biasanya. Taehyung benar benar khawatir jika Jungkook mengerti apa maksud kata Suga.

"Kook-ie gwenchana?"

"Ne, waeyyo?"

"Kau terlihat sedih dan pucat"

"Jangan khawatir aku hanya lelah" ucap Jungkook berusaha menenangkan Taehyung

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar?"

"Aniya, Suga menunggu kita ditenda kasihan itu sendirian"

"Kajja kita aku rasa semua sudah cukup"

Saat perjalan kembali ketenda kepala Jungkook berdenyut nyeri dan itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya, Taehyung tak menyadari kondisi Jungkook dan akhirny Jungkook terpeleset dan jatuh kedalam jurang, kepalanya membentur batu. Taehyung sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Jungkook didasar jurang dengan darah yang berlumuran disekitar tubuhnya.

"Ya tuhan Joen JUNG Kook" teriak Taehyung sambil menangis.

Suga yang mendengar teriakan samar dari tempat tak jauh dari tendanya segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia melihat Taehyung terduduk dibawah pohon sambil meneriaki nama Jungkook.

"Waeyo ?, mana Jungkook ?, kenapa kau menangis?"

Taehyung menatap Suga tajam, lalu sedikit menyeringai saat melihat kondisi Suga sangat khawatir terhadap Jungkok.

"Kau bertanya aku kenapa ?, kau khawatir dengan Jungkook ?, untuk apa? Mungkin kau akan senang mendengar kabar ini dan mungkin kau juga akan berpesta diatas kesedihanku" ucap Taehyung dengan kata kata kasar

"Apa yang terjadi Tae-ah ?, apa mak ..."

"DIAM MIN YOON GI !, Jungkook jatuh kedalam jurang dan semua ini karena ucapan tak bergunamu itu, banyak yang mengira kau lebih dekat dengan Jungkook, bahkan mereka tak pernah tau isi hati busukmu itu. Kau memyakiti malaikat kita, kau merusak senyum indahnya. kau memang ditakdirkan sebagai perusak BAJINGAN "

Plakk ...

Ini semua diluar kontrol Suga, ia menatap Taehyung tak percaya bagaimana Taehyung yang selama ini dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat menyayanginya sekarang mengatakannya bajingan. Suga sadar ia salah membenci Jungkook tapi kenapa Taehyung tak pernah sadar bahwa didalam hatinya yang paling dalam ada setitik rasa bersalah yang besar saat melihat Jungkook terbaring kaku dibawah sana.

"Wae ?, menyesal? Kau baru menangis saat dia terbaring kaku dibawah sana ?, kenapa kau tidak sekalian meraung raung saat pemakamannya nanti" ucap Taehyung pedas

"JAGA MULUTMU KIM TAE HYUNG" Teriak Suga lantang

"KIM TAE HYUNG, lebih baik selamatkan Jungkook dulu baru kita beradu mulut sampai kau puas, kau bisa menyalahkanku setelah menyelamatkan Suga"

"Yak ! KIM TAE HYUNG PABBO" teriak Suga saat melihat Taehyung melompat untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook tanpa memakai bantuan 1 alatpun. Suga segera berlari kearah tenda dan mengambil tali yang panjang untuk pegangan Taehyung naik keatas.

Suga berusaha keras menarik Taehyung dan Jungkook keatas. Saat berhasil naik Suga langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Jungkook yang masih setengah sadar

"Yoongi-ah .., jangan per .. nah bertengkar dengan Taehyung, Hiduplah dengan damai dan tersenyum, aku akan senang melihat kalian tersenyum karenaku bukan menangis karenaku" ucap Jungkook sambil menggengam erat tangan Suga dan perlahan tapi pasti Jungkook menutup matanya dengan pelan seiring dengan terlepasnya genggaman tangan Jungkook pada Suga.

"Joen JUNGKOOK ..." Teriak Taehyung dan Suga bersamaan

Taehyung segera membawa Jungkook diikuti Suga kerumah sakit. Taehyung menunggu khawatir didepan ruang operasi sedangkan Suga hanya berani memandang Taehyung dari kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian dokter Park keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jungkook?"

"Jungkook mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dan mungkin mengakibatkan ia sulit terbangun dari tidurnya atau yang disebut koma. Jika ia sadar ada sebagain memori yang hilang, saya belum bisa memastikan kapan dia sadar dan juga apakah ingatannya hilang sementara atau permanen"

"Khamsahamnida" ucap Taehyung dan Suga serta memberi hormat kepada dokter

Taehyung memandang Suga tajam bahkan jika suga melihatnya didalam tatapan itu hanya ada rasa benci.

"Kau senang bukan? Jungkook koma entah sampai kapan, memori didalam otaknya hilang bahkan jika memorinya otaknya hilang permanen dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai SAHABATNYA LAGI !"

"Tae-ah berhenti menyalahkanku, aku berucap seperti itu karena aku ingin Jungkook sadar bahwa aku tidak akan lagi membencinya bahkan aku ingin kau tau didalam hatiku aku menangisi takdirku sendiri, jadi bisakah KAU BERHENTI menyalahkanku?"

"Apa kau bilang? Berhenti ?, Kaulah yang harusnya berhenti membenci Jungkook dan pergilah jauh darinya karena kau hanya pembawa sial baginya" ucap Taehyung dingin disertai tatapan mata yang tajam bahkan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Taehyung sungguh mengerikan jika suka kecewa dengan seseorang dan tidak mungkin memaafkannya dengan mudah semudah membalikkan kedua telapak tangan Suga tahu akan hal itu bahkan sangatlah faham.

Suga memilih pergi dari sekitar Taehyung karena hatinya sangatlah sakit melihat Taehyung yang selama ini menyemangatinya sekarng sangat ingin menyakitinya dan menghancurkan hatinya. Suga tau bahkan dia seharusnya sangatlah tidak pantas untuk menangis mengingat semua ini terjadi karenanya.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook kuat seakan ingin mengatakan untuk jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Semua kenangan bersama Jungkook berputar difikirannya seakan mengejek Taehyung bahwa Taehyung sampai kapanpun hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menyentuhnya kembali bahkan mengulangi semuanya.'Kumohon bertahanlah karena tanpa kau aku akan semakin membenci Suga, kumohon bangunlah dan jika kau lupa akan jati dirimu maka akukan dengan senang hati menggenggam tanganmu erat dan menuntunmu dengan rencana agar kau bisa meraba kebahagiaan semu itu 'batin Taehyung sambil mengusap cairan bening yang menetes dari ujung matanya.

.

.

.

Dua hari semenjak kejadian itu Jimin dan Suga bahkan tak pernah menyapa satu sama lain yang ada hanya tatapan senduh penuh penyesalan dan tatapan kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung.

"Tae-ah bagaimana kondisi Jungkook" tanya teman sekelasnya

"Jungkook bahkan tak bisa membuka matanya dengan cepat bahkan seluruh ingatannya hilang dan itu semua karena 'sahabatnya' sendiri tapi percayalah itu bukan aku" ucap Taehyung tersenyum miris

"Sabarlah Tae, aku yakin kalian akan tersenyum bahagia kembali dan melupakan kejadiaan ini semoga Jungkook cepat sadar dan ingatannya kembali" ucap Jimin teman sekelas Taehyung dengan nada prihatin nelihat persahabatan yang dulunya sangat erat sekarang hancur entah mengapa.

"Gumawo Jimin-ie"

Suga diam diam mendengarkan obrolan kecil itu, hatinya semakin sesak karena mengingat Taehyung masih menyalahkannya padahal ia hanya bersikap jujur, Suga tidak mau menjadi pengecut untuk kedua kalinya. Suga ingin mengulang dari awal tapi dia tidak bisa memutar waktu yang dia lakukan hanya berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya Jungkook dan Taehyung tak membencinya semakin dalam.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Suga memberanikan diri untuk menghalau Taehyung pulang bahkan ia tak takut akan menghadapi kemarahan pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu.

"Tae-ah, mianhae .. aku bukan berarti membuatnya seperti ini. Tae-ah apa kau pernah membenci seseorang dan itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri? Mungkin kau pernah mengalami bahkan semua orang pun pernah Tae .. aku tau, kau pasti tak mudah memaafkanku tapi berilah aku 1 kesempatan agar bisa menjadi sahabat terbaik untukmu dan Jungkook. Kumohon Tae "Taehyung sempat terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Suga jujur dirinya pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti yang Suga buat dan itu benar benar menyakitkan. Taehyung sadar berada diposisi Suga sangatlah sakit. Taehyung ingin semuanya kembali seperti awal tanpa ada rasa benci tapi lagi lagi ego Taehyung sangatlah tinggi bahkan mampu merusak hati Taehyung sampai ia memaki Suga dengan kasar.

"Cih .. kau bercanda? Memaafkanmu sama saja membuat nyawa Jungkook terancam untuk kedua kali nya dan ia ngatlah 'kawan' aku tak pernah MEMBENCI sahabatku sendiri Min Yoon Gi. Lebih baik kau pergi dan menjauh atau bahkan matilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi" ucap Taehyung sambil menghempaskan tangan Suga. Suga hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya.

'Teruslah berbohong Tae, teruslah memakiku dengan kasar, teruslah membenciku sekuat tenagamu, tapi jika kau lelah aku selalu berada dibelakangmu Tae, aku akn menjadi tempat sandaranmu. Kau bisa melampiaskan segalanya padaku 'batin Suga

"Mianhae .. aku tak p berarti menyakitimu Yoongi-ah, tapi sebagian hatiku sangatlah membencimu bahkan tak menginginkan hadirnya dirimu 'batin Taehyung perih

Taehyung pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jungkook yang kondisinya semakin memburuk. Taehyung benar benar lelah dengan semua ini, dia muak melihat Jungkook hanya diam dan tidur saja. Dia ingin Jungkook sadar dan menyelesaikan semua. Kunci masalah ini hanya Jungkook, hanya Jungkook yang bisa menyatukan mereka kembali.

'Kook-ie sadarlah hanya kau yang bisa mengakhiri ini aku benar benar lelah jika seperti ini. Kau sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan dengan kondisimu 'batin Taehyung.

TBC

Review please ..

Aku sangat membutuhkan review kalian, karena aku ingin tau kalian suka atau tidak dengan fanfic yang aku buat ...

Gumawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

.

Rumah kediaman Suga tampak sepi dan Suga sendiri berada diatap rumahnya sedang menunduk sedih mengingat masa masa sulit dulu yang ia lewati.

'Kenapa tak ada yang mengertiku? Bahkan Taehyung tak mengerti tentang masa laluku pun membenciku. Kenapa Taehyung lebih memilih membela Jungkook, padahal ayahnya adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuaku. Salahkah aku membencinya? Ayahnya juga yang telah merengggut kasih sayang hyungku kepadaku..' batin Suga

"Kau jahat Jungkook.. kau dan ayahmu sama saja membuatku menderita" bisik Suga pelan

Flashback On

Tanggal 9 maret merupakan hari yang paling menyenangkan dan mengharukan karena saat ini ia berada diruang keluarga dengan keluarganya yang berkumpul serta memegang kue ulatang tahun yang sangat indah bertuliskan 'Saengil Chukae Hamnida Min Yoon Gi' lengkap dengan lilin berupa angka 10.

"SAENGIL CHUKAE MIN YOON GI" ucap Tuan Min, Nyonya Min, dan Min Soek Jin

"Gumawo eomma, appa, hyung" ucap Suga terharu dan langsung peluk oleh sang hyung.

"Nah Yoongi-ah kau ingin apa dihari ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Jin sambil mengelus pipi Suga

"Aku hanya ingin kita seperti ini sampai kapanpun dengan hyung yang selalu memelukku dan juga eomma dan appa yang menuntunku untuk hidup yang lebih baik"

Semua terharu mendengar ucapan Suga bagi mereka Suga sudah cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya bahkan Suga tak pernah menangis jika menghadapi masalah, Suga anak yang tegar dan bisa dibilang memiliki kepribadian yang dingin tetapi jika menyangkut urusan keluar ia akan menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Semua memberi kado kepada Suga dan memeluk Suga dengan erat, Suga amatlah senang mendapatkan kado yang lama kemudian senyum diwajah Suga menghilang saat mendengar bunyi tembakan dan tiba tiba kedua orang tuanya tergeletak bersimbah darah dibagian kepala. Suga sangat ingin lari ketempat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak dilantai tetapi denga cepat Jin menahan tangan Suga dan langsung membawanya lari keluar rumah.

"Wae hyung? Eomma dan appa dalam keadaan bahaya kita harus menyelamatkannya" ucap Suga penuh penekanan karena ia benar benar khawatir dengan kondisi orang tuanya

"Apa kau gila? Kita tak bisa melawan mereka! Kita harus lari sebelum mereka menangkap kita setelah itu kita meminta bantuan, cepatlah Yoongi-ah"

Suga dan Jin terus berlari tak kenal lelah bahkan para penjahat itu masih mengejar mereka sampai pada perempatan jalan, Jin menyuruh Suga berpisah supaya bisa mengacau para penjahat itu. Awalnya Suga tidak mau tapi Jin tetap memaksa, Suga melakukannya dan terbukti penjahat itu lebih memilih Jin daripada Suga, Suga menjadi khawitir dengan Jin

'Ya Tuhan selamatkan Jin Hyung, kumohon' batin Suga

Suga kembali keperempatan jalan menunggu Jin kembali tapi Jin tak pernah kembali dan Suga memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah tetapi rumahnya jasad kedua orang tuanya. Suga kembali meneteskan air mata dan dihari ulang tahunnya ia kehilangan semua keluarganya. Harapan Suga satu satunya hanya ada pada Jin.

.

.

.

1 tahun Suga menunggu Jin, ia hampir putus asa jika tidak ada seseorang dimalam hari yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, orang itu Min Soek Jin, Suga memeluk erat sang hyung dan Jin hanya bisa menangis melihat kondisi adiknya yang semakin kurus bahkan kepribadian Suga menjadi lebih dingin.

"Mianhae Suga, hyung meninggalkanmu selama 1 tahun, hyung mencari siapa yang membunuh orang tua kita dan hyung mendapatkannya dia adalah Tuan Joen Chan Yeol dan ia memiliki seorang anak bernama Joen Jungkook yang berusia sama denganmu" ucap Jin

"Sialan! Aku akn membunuh mereka semua, mereka harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan" ucap Suga dan Jin hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat adik ya yang benar benar berubah

"Yoongi-ah jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.. mereka bukanlah mudah untuk dilawan kecuali jika kita menyakiti anaknya tapi itu memurutku keterlaluan appanya yang bersalah kenapa kita malah menyakiti anaknya.. itu tidaklah adil bagiku"

"Hyung kenapa memikirkan hal itu? Mereka tidak kasihan kepada kita, mereka mengambil orang tua kita, mereka membunuh eomma dan appa didepan mata kita" ucap Suga tidak terima dengan pendapat hyung tersayangnya

"Yoongi-ah apa orang tua kita pernah mengajarkan jika kita disakiti, harus membalas dengan hal yang lebih menyakitkan?"

"Aniya hyung, eomma dan appa selalu mengajarkan kita untuk menyayangi satu sama lain"

"Maka lakukan perintahnya, jangan pernah membantanya" ucap Jin penuh penekanan

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu tetapi Suga tetap berambisi untuk menemukan keluarga pembunuh orang tuanya. Baru saja Suga pulang sekolah dan memasuki rumahnya ia dikejutkan dengan tubuh hyungnya tergeletak didalam kamarnya dengan luka tusukan yang sangat banyak, Suga menangis dengan kencang dia tidak terima jika hyung tersayangnya itu meninggal. Suga tak ingin tinggal didunia yang penuh dengan permainan sendirian

"Hyung, aku tetap akan membalaskan dendamku tak perduli aku akan menyakiti anaknya, Joen Jungkook"

Flashback Off

Suga mengingat semua itu dengan jelas bagaimana ia menyaksikan orang tuanya merengang nyawa didepannya, bagaimana hyung tersayangnya tergeletak bersimbah darah, bagaimana ia menderita dipermainkan oleh dunia ini. Dan sekarang ia bertemu anak pembunuh orang tuanya bahkan ia bersahabat dengannya, ia selalu berfikir kesalahan apa yang pernah ia perbuat sampai takdir mempermainkannya dengan sangat kejam

"Hyung, eomma, appa bogoshipoyyo"

Suga menghapus air matanya dan ia menguatkan hatinya supaya tetap membenci Jungkook bahkan jika perlu ia akan menampar Taehyung dengan menceritakan kisah yang ia alami. Suga tidak akan memperdulikan Taehyung lagi bahkan ia tak akan lagi mendengarkan pendapat tentang dirinya, Jungkook harus merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kejam daripada dirinya. Tanpa Suga sadari 3 orang yang melihat kelakuan Suga dari alam lain merasa kecewa 'Teruslah menyakiti dirimu sendiri Yoongi-ah, dan jika kau lelah maka berhentilah" batin ketiganya, mereka adalah jiwa eomma, appa, dan hyungnya Suga

.

.

.

Tak terasa Jungkook berada dirumah sakit selama 6 bulan lamanya tapi kondisinya tak banyak mengalami perubahan malah semakin hari semakin menurun, hubunga Suga dan Taehyung semakin jauh. Mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain, membohongi perasaan mereka dan hanya memintingkan ego seperti hari ini mereka kembali dikuasai oleh ego mereka

"Wow... Suga kau masih bisa sekolah rupanya, kau tak pernah sadar apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jungkook? Dia tak pernah membuka matanya selama 6 bulan" ucap Taehyung sinis

"Cih.. tentu saja aku bisa!, kau bahkan tak mengetahui apapun tentangku!, kau bahkan tak mengenal keluarga Jungkook. Tapi kau selalu membelanya seakan akan hanya Jungkook yang benar, aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksimu jika mengetahui rahasia terbesar Jungkook pastilah kau sangat membencinya!"

" Jaga ucapanmu Min Yoon Gi"

"Terserah kau, pasti kau akan mengetahuinya cepat ataupun lambat" ucap Suga sambil meninggalkan Taehyung.

Suga pergi keatap sekolah seperti biasa, dia hanya butuh tempat menangis tanpa ada yang mengganggunya, Suga merasa apakah ia salah jika membenci Jungkook yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masa lalunya? apakah salah jika Suga meminta keadilan? Suga lagi lagi menangis dalam diam

'Tae-ah, jika kau membenciku maka kau salah karena aku hanya membalaskan apa yang pernah kualami pada Jungkook karena orang tuanya telah membunuhku'

Taehyung duduk diam dikelas, ia memperhatikan bangku Suga bagaimanapun dia sangatlah menyayangi Suga tapi semuanya dikalahkan oleh rasa egonya dan hanya bisa menyalahkan Suga tanpa mengetahui kenapa Suga sangatlah membenci Jungkook.

Perlahan lahan mata itu indah terbuka, Jungkook menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat dimana dia dan mengapa ia bisa ada disini. Sedikit potongan masa lalunya saat berkemah bersama Suga dan Taehyung berkeliaran diotaknya dan semua itu membuat kepalanya pusing karena tak mengetahui siapa saja yang berada didalam kenangannya. Tak lama pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruangan dengan membawa seikat bunga tapi dengan wajah menunduk. Pemuda itu Taehyung, ia sangat terkejut melihat Jungkook sadar dan ia langsung memeluk Jungkook erat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Jungkook

"Terima kasih telah kembali, aku merindukanmu Kook-ie"

"Maaf, anda siapa" tanya Jungkook dengan bahasa formal

"Kau tak mengenalku Kook-ie" ucap Taehyung kecewa dan tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Jungkook karena ia memang tak mengingat siapapun bahkan ia lupa siapa namanya dan siapa keluarganya

"Tak perlu khawatir aku akan mengembalikan semua memori kenangan indah persahbatan kita" ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook

"Gumawo" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum tulus pada Taehyung

"Nah namaku Kim Tae Hyung dan kau Joen Jungkok" dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Jungkook

"Kita adalah sahabat, tapi masih ada 1 orang lagi yang menjadi sahabat kita. Orang itu teramat membencimu akupun tak tau kenapa tapi dia bilang jika aku mengetahui masa lalunya pasti aku akan membencimu. Aku tak mengerti perkataannya dan berusaha tak menghiraukannya"

"Tae-ah jika kita memamng seorang sahabat tak seharusnya kita saling membenci dan kita harus menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu sahabat kita. Janganlah pernah ada kata benci didalam persahabatan karena rasa benci itu muncul karena kita terlalu egois. Tolong bawa aku pergi bertemu dengannya aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya" ucap Jungkook dengan nada memohon

"Huft... biar aku saja yang menyuruh si sialan itu"

"Tae-ah, jangan begitu dia sahabat kita dan sahabat kita juga saudara kita, jadi jangan pernah menyakiti perasaannya karena kita pasti merasakan lebih sakit dari apa yang dia rasakan"

"Kau tak pernah berubah Kook-ie" ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus kepalanya

Taehyung menelfon Jungkook dan menyuruhnya datang kerumah sakit, tak lama Suga datang dengan menampilkan wajah datar tapi menyimpan banyak rahasia didalamnya

"Wae?, ingin mengajakku beradu mulut kembali?, aku tak ada waktu untuk itu! Jadi biarkan aku pulang" ucap Suga didalam kamar rawat Jungkook

"Jaga ucapanmu Min Yoon Gi, Jungkook ingin bicara dan setelah itu kau bisa pergi"

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan cepatlah aku tak ingin membuang waktuku hanya untukmu"

"Yoongi-ah, kita adalah sahabat dan didalam persahabatan tidak ada namanya rasa benci. Bisakah kau terbuka dan mengatakan kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Ucap Jungkook pelan

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku membencimu? Jawabannya ada pada orang tuamu, tanyakan kepada mereka apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada keluargaku" ucap Suga sinis

"Tapi kata Taehyung, orang tuaku telah tiada bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan jawaban" ucap Jungkook sambil menundukan kepala

"Cepat katakanlah Yoongi jangan banyak membuang waktu berhargamu" Taehyung berucap sangat sinis

"Orang tuamu membunuh hyung, eomma, dan appaku pada ulang tahunku yang ke 10 mereka merebut kebahagiaan keluargaku bahkan aku harus tumbuh dewasa sendirian dan bahkan meninggalkanku sendirian didunia yang penuh permainan ini. Kau puas sudah mengetahui semuanya? Kau puas melihatku tersiksa karena berada didekatmu? APAKAH KAU PUAS SEKARANG JOEN JUNGKOOK!" ucap Suga sambil membentak

Jungkook dan Taehyung terdiam mengetahui rahasia terbesar dari Yoongi, Taehyung tak pernah menyangka apa yang Suga alami sangatlah menyakitkan. Jika Taehyung berada diposisi Suga ia lebih memilih mati daripada hidup didunia yang penuh permainan dan jebakan didalamnya

"Yoongi-ah, mianhae aku tak mengetahuinya, maaf telah membencimu selama ini aku tak pernah mendengarka penjelasanmu" ucap Taehyung menyesal

"Maaf? Kau bilang maaf? Apa hanya dengan maaf rasa sakit dihatiku hilang?"

"Yoongi-ah, aku sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga yang telah membunuh hyung, eomma, dan appamu aku meminta maaf, kau boleh menyalahkanku tapi jangan pernah membenciku karena jujur saat itu aku tak mengetahui bahwa appaku adalah seorang pembunuh... Mianhae"

"Simpanlah maafmu, karena aku tak membutuhkan permintaan maaf yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kasih sayang dari eomma, appa dan hyungku. Aku membutuhkan pelukan hangat mereka, aku rindu bagaimana hyungku menenangkan saat aku menangis, aku ingin merayakan kembali ulang tahunku bersama mereka, aku merindukan saat saat bermain dengan Jin Hyung. Apakah kalian mengerti rasanya menyayangi orang yang sudah meninggal? dan terbunuh didepanku" ucap Suga lirih karena jujur ia lelah dengan semuanya ia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawanya sekarang saja

"Yoongi-ah kami akan menggantikan kedua orang tuamu dan juga hyungmu, kami akan menjadi orang yang pertama mengulurkan tangan kami untuk membantumu, kami orang pertama yang memelukmu disaat kamu merindukan pelukan hangat hyungmu, kami dengan senang hati akan merayakan ulang tahun bersamamu sampai kapanpun" ucap Jungkook

"Aniya semua tetap akan semu, kalian berbeda dengan keluargaku sampai kapanpun kalian tidak akan bisa menjadi eomma, appa dan juga hyungku" ucap Suga sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Jungkook

Suga berlari meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit itu, ia tak tahan dengan sikap lembut mereka, ia lebih suka diperlakukan kasar. Jujur Suga benar benar lelah dengan semua ini dia pergi kemakam orang tuanya dan hyung tersayangnya

"Eomma, appa, hyung bogoshipo!"

"Kalian kenapa tega meninggalkanku sendirian dengan rasa benci yang besar terhadap keluarga pembunuh itu, kenapa kalian tidak membawaku bersama kalian? Kumohon bawa aku bersama kalian sekarang..."

"Dulu jika aku merengek kalian selalu menuruti kemauanku, tapi kenapa sekarang kalian diam saja, padahal keinginanku sangatlah mudah, tolong aku sudah putus asa aku tak mampu menghilangkan semua rasa benci yang ada dihatiku"

Hanya angin saja yang mmbalas seluruh perkataan Suga, ia sadar bahwa sekarang eomma, appa dan hyungnya berada disamping tapi tetap saja Suga tidak bisa memeluknya. Tapi tiba tiba Suga merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dan juga usapan pada punggungnya, Jungkook yang melakukan itu

"Sstt... Yoongi-ah tenanglah aku berada disampingmu sekarang" ucap Jungkook sambil membelai surai kecoklatan Suga

DEGG..

Suga merasakan kembali dekapan itu, merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukan itu, bahkan cara menenangkanpun sama dengan Jin Hyung tidak mungkin itu Jin hyung karena ia telah meninggal. Suga melihat siapa yang memeluknya betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Jungkook yang memeluknya dengan erat dan juga menutup mata sama dengan Soek Jin memperlakukannya dulu

"Kau... kenapa keluar dari rumah sakit?, kau belum sembuh kembalilah biarkan aku sendirian" ucap Suga sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook, ingat Suga melakukan ini hanya kebetulan karena ia merasakan pelukan hangat hyungnya

"Aniya, aku akan menemanimu disini, tenanglah biarkan aku seperti ini" ucap Jungkook dan Suga hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuan Jungkook kepadanya, biarkan Suga merasakan kembali dekapan hangat hyungnya, biarkan fikiran Suga melayang pada masa masa ia dan hyungnya bersama

Tak lama hujan turun dengan deras dan juga disertai badai, Jungkook tetap nekat memeluk Suga dan menemani Suga bahkan tak menghiraukan rasa dingin, hidung Suga sudah mengeluarkan darah tetapi Suga tidak bergerak sama sekali dan kondisi semakin melemah. Jungkook ingin sekali membawa Suga pergi tetapi Suga selalu berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja dan lebih baik Jungkook pergi untuk meneruskan pengobatannya. Jungkook mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan sekarang ia menggendong tubuh lemah Suga untuk pergi kerumah sakit, Suga ingin melawan tetapi tenaganya habis dan pusing dikepalanya semakim menjadi jadi. Suga merasa Jungkook benar benar menepati janjinya, Jungkook sudah menjadi sosok hyung pada hidupnya dan tanpa Suga sadari ia tersenyum sangat manis untuk pertama kali sejak kematian keluarganya tepat setelahnya Suga sepenuhnya pingsan didalam gendongan Jungkook. Keesokan harinya Suga tersadar dan ia menemukan Jungkook dan Taehyung berada disampingnya sedang tidur tanpa Suga sadari entah kenapa ia mengelus rambut Jungkook dan Taehyung

"Yoongi-ah kau sudah sadar" ucap Taehyung dan hanya dibalasi anggukan malas dari Suga

"Yoongi-ah selamat pagi, apakah kau memimpikan sesuatu disaat kau tidur tadi" tanya Jungkook disertai senyum tulus, senyum yang mengingatkan pada Jin hyung

DEGG..

Suga benar benar bercermin pada masa lalunya semua yang semu kini mrnjadi karena sikap Jungkook yang sangat berbeda

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

"Sstt.. kami akan membuatmu bahagia kembali Yoongi-ah, jadi biarkan kami menjadi seperti sosok eomma, appa dan juga hyungmu. Kami akan selalu berada disampingmu" ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap rambut Suga, Suga amatlah bahagia dan tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum manis. Luka dihatinya telah menghilang entah kemana dan kini berganti menjadi kebahagiaan

"Yoongi-ah, mari kita mengulangi semua dari awal... belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya, aku tidak ingin kita terlalu jauh melangkah untuk saling membenci" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum tulus

Suga hanya bisa menundukan kepala, ia bingung ingin memilih hidup bebas seperti remaja lainnya atau tetap didalam lubang hitam yang penuh kenangan manis tetapi menyakitkan

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengulang tapi aku tak pernah berjanji bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari masa lalu"

"Cobalah dulu Yoongi-ah, kami membantumu untuk melihat indahnya dunia yang menurutmu penuh dengan permainan"

"Gumawo Kook-ie, Tae-ah"

TBC

Hallo, aku kembali...!

Bagaimana puaskah? atau masih ada yang mengecewakan? Chapter kemarin ada orang yang bingung kenapa Suga sangatlah membenci Jungkook dan sekarang semuanya terjawab

Gumawo telah membaca ff aku, dan jangan lupa review guys...!


End file.
